


Legacy

by Holkie



Series: Ganymede Tales [13]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Dream Janet Strickland, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: In which the four men decide what to do with Janet's gift and how they deal with it.And I checked. Yes, a guy can't have sex before he donates sperm,  specially for an artificial insemination.





	1. Part 1

Charles was dreaming. It was one of those Immortal dreams. The kind that mean something to the dreamer. 

Skwisgaar was somewhere nearby, but he couldn’t see him. He could only see Janet, on the banks of the river, very pregnant and in labor, sort of. She was slowly fading out. 

“It will be alright, Charles. Don’t worry.” she said.

“No! It’s not. You’re dead! You’re… gone!” the lawyer sobbed. 

“It will be alright, lawyer man.” she replied with a smile. She faded out completely, leaving behind two babies. “You have to take care of our….”

He woke with a start. The lawyer sat up and looked over at Skwisgaar. The blond was having his own dream, muttering in his sleep too low for the older man to make out what he was saying.

Charles slipped from the bed and pulled on a robe and tied it closed. He then padded quietly out of the room and into the living room of the penthouse. They were in the city with Nathan and Toki for a week of business meetings. And maybe something more. They had decided to make their decisions about what to do with Janet’s eggs this week.

Charles was still on the fence. Though the dream did show he was leaning toward having a child, he still wasn’t sure.

The lawyer walked through the dark room to an end table and switched on a lamp on low. He poured himself a stiff drink of whiskey and sat on the sofa next the table. He took a long drink and set the glass down. The lawyer ran his hands through his short hair with a sigh and then leaned against the back of the sofa.

The dream had been… an Immortal dream. The first since he had found Skwisgaar. He knew they wouldn’t stop because he found his love; Immortal dreams were more than just to find one’s partner. But it surprised him that Janet was involved. And… their offspring. Not only his, but Skwisgaar’s, too. 

Charles sighed again. He guessed his decision was made for him. He and Skwisgaar were going to have children by Janet. The lawyer wondered if Nathan and Toki were having any dreams. And he had a feeling he was going to have to explain the dreams to the blond in the morning as he hadn’t had one of them before….than the brunette knew of at any rate.

The lawyer sat with his head back, letting his thoughts drift.

“So, you going through with it, lawyer man?”

Charles’ head came up fast. “What? You’re….”

“Dead?” Janet, curled up on the sofa beside him, laughed. “Hey, this is your dream!” 

“But it’s not….”

“An Immortal one? Nope, no river here!” the dream red head smiled, suddenly looking like she did in her university years. 

“Why are you here?” the lawyer asked.

“It’s your dream. Working things out, I guess.” Janet said with a shrug. “Though I do have a question.”

“Well?”

“Why didn’t you?” 

“Didn’t I what?”

Janet, dressed now in a black evening gown, rolled her eyes. “Why didn’t you take me like you wanted to? You know I wanted you, too.”

He sighed and reached out to her. He expected to have his hand pass through her, but he felt her hair as he stroked her head and her skin, her warm skin, as he caressed her face. “I… don’t know. You were so beautiful that night. And even before that…”

The look on his face was so sad. “I wanted you so much. I…we missed so many years.”

“Is that why you ran when I got sick?” Janet moved a little closer and ran her hand up his arm to stroke his neck. 

“I didn’t run….exactly. I… got scared. I didn’t want to watch you die slowly. I was even more afraid to…. I don’t know.” 

Janet leaned closer, her breath ghosting over his cheek as she whispered “Well, it’s your dream. You can correct it now.”

She looked into his eyes as he slid his hand behind her to unzip the evening gown and move to kiss her lips. The kiss deepened as she swung her leg over his lap, the gown gone and she was wearing a robe like his. Her robe was open as she untied his. Then he was inside her and she was riding him hard and with intense pleasure.

Charles came with an intense orgasm that woke him up. His robe was untied and open and splattered with his cum. Panting, he swore before getting up to getting tissues to clean himself up. He knew he had tied that robe tight. It couldn’t have come undone by itself. He was no stranger to wet dreams, but it had been so real this time….and it wasn’t an Immortal dream.

He finished his drink and went back to bed. Skwisgaar was sleeping soundly, having never woken up. Charles settled back down beside his lover and wrapped his arm over him. He drifted back to sleep, this time having ordinary dreams that he barely remembered in the morning.

Later that day, after the men had gone about their business, they were having dinner in a rather elegant restaurant. They were all a bit subdued for a change, lost in their own thoughts, and didn’t talk much during dinner. It wasn’t until desert and whiskey that they approach the matter on their minds.

Nathan cleared his throat. “Well, have you two made up your minds about… you know.”

“Yes, we have I think.” Charles answered before taking a drink. “I… had a dream about her last night.”

“Ohs, yous, too, Charles?” Skwisgaar said quietly. “Is… has one, too. She saids wes were all dreamings about her and keepings her busies.”

Toki said with a grin. “Ja, if yous were likes Nathan’s dreams. Mines, not so muchs. Dey was quiets for mes and Janet. Wes just talks.”

“And you are evading the question!” Nathan growled. “What you decided?”

“Well, what you and Toki? Are you?” Charles asked.

“Yes, is that what you want to hear? I’m going through with have a kid with Janet.” Nathan said. “Toki can answer for himself.”

“Ja, Is going tos, too.” the brunette said. “Its nots hard to dos.”

“Yeah, that’s right. You’ve done this before.” Nathan took his hand to kiss it. “Is there anything we should know, we should do?”

“Wells, its was before Is met yous.” Toki smiled. “Yous has to be healthies and yous shouldn’t drinks de days or so before yous donate. Oh, they tells yous not to have sex for a few days before yous donate.”

“Nos… sex?” Skwisgaar looked at Charles. “Is don’t knows about dat.”

“Its onlies a few days.” Toki said with a shrug. 

“But that was before you met me, blue eyes. Can you hold out for that long now?” Nathan purred at him.

The brunette grinned. “Ja, Is had no problems before. How ‘bouts yous? Remembers dat is even nos selfs service eithers.”

The staring contest didn’t last that long. Nathan sighed. “Yeah, I’ll hold out for a long is needed. I don’t know why, but I feel I have to do this. So Janet can live a little more, even if it’s through her child.”

Skwisgaar nodded at Charles and took his hand. The lawyer spoke for both of them. “That’s our reasoning, too. It’s something that we need to do. We couldn’t save her, but we can have a bit of her still.”

“So,” Nathan spoke again, taking up his glass, “we’re all going to do this? Have at least one child for each of us with Janet’s eggs?”

He got three nods back. He raised his glass in a toast. “Then, to a lost, no, to a missing friend.”

They drank the toast and rose from the table to leave the restaurant. As they were waiting for their car to be brought around, Nathan looked thoughtful.

“I…think we can get an appointment for tomorrow to start this thing. Do you think they will have us….behave right off the bat?”

“Ja, deys usually don’t likes to wait in case yous health change.” Toki answered. 

“So…” Charles glanced at Skwisgaar. “We really start that soon?”

“Do you want to delay this?” Nathan rumbled. “The sooner we do this, the sooner we don’t have to control ourselves.”

“Ja, dere is dat.” Skwisgaar said. “Dos we has to starts tonights?”

Toki laughed. “Nos, tonights we is free to do what wes wants. De doctors wants to checks us and see we is healthy firsts. ‘Course, Is was mortal before. Don’t knows if its different for Immortals.”

“Goods.” Skwisgaar turned and took the lawyer into his arms. “Den wes do nots behaves tonights if its has to last several days.”

Nathan looked at Toki with a wicked grin. “Ya know, that’s not a bad idea at all. What do you say, Toki? Wanna be bad tonight?”

The brunette just smiled wickedly as their car arrived in front of the restaurant. The ride back to the hotel was quiet, each man lost in his own thoughts. They went to their own penthouses, Charles and Skwisgaar saying quiet ‘good nights’ as they left a floor down from Nathan and Toki. 

The two men entered their penthouse and hung up their coats together. Nathan looked at Toki with a pensive look as the brunette hung his coat in the closet, then turned to him. The dark haired man reached out and stroked the other’s hair for a moment before drawing him in for a long, slow kiss. 

“Do you… want to stay up for awhile or go to bed?” the older man asked.

“Beds, Is thinks.” Toki replied, his head on Nathan’s shoulder. “Is feeling…..oh, Is don’t knows.”

“Melancholy?” 

“Ja, and excited, toos. Its so mixed ups.” 

Toki stepped back and reached for Nathan’s tie. It was rare he wore one and the brunette noticed that Nathan had worn one of the red ones Toki had bought for…other purposes. The younger man smiled slyly at the older man as he walked a few backward steps toward the bedroom before releasing his hold on the tie.

Nathan grinned at the brunette as he followed him down the hall. Toki was slowly slipping off his suit jacket, undoing his tie, unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off before dumping the stack of clothes on a chair in the bedroom.

“In a hurry, blue eyes?” Nathan purred at him, stripping himself as he entered the room. 

“Ja, green eyes! Is going to have to be ‘haves for a few days and Is wants to be completely, abso-lutely fucks into de beds and needs two or three days to recovers.” Toki grinned wickedly at him. “Dats is if yous is up tos it, old mans.”

“Old man? Old man is it, you young punk!” Nathan growled at him and advanced on the brunette.

Both men were down to their trousers as the black haired man pounced on the brunette and tossed him on the bed.   
Toki landed on his back with a bounce and a giggle. Nathan pounced on him, savaging his mouth as his hands groped for the other’s pants. He struggled with the button a moment before popping it open and unzipping them. 

The brunette thread his fingers into the long black hair as he put his feet on the bed and lifted his hips so his pants could be pulled down to his thighs. 

Nathan broke the kiss with a grin. He pushed up on his knees to pull Toki’s pants off and toss them over his shoulder on the floor. His grin widen as he held onto the younger man’s right leg and lifted it up to rest it on his left shoulder. He kissed the calf and then licked up to Toki’s knee, kissing and nipping as he went. The younger man giggled as Nathan licked behind his knee, making the older man run his tongue around in a circle again. 

Nathan ran his hands up and down Toki’s thighs as he said, “I love you so much, Toki. I’m… so glad we are both doing this. It will be hard not touching you for five days.”

“Ja, Nathan. Wes will have to be very goods. Janet would be laughings at us tryins to do dis if she were heres.” Toki grinned up at him. “Buts it will be goods. Nows, fucks me into dis bed, tease! Its got to last five days!”

Nathan growled at him. Then nipping between his words, he continued down Toki’s thigh toward his groin. “I” bite “will” bite “tease” bite “if” nip and a lick “I want to.” 

Toki moaned. “Please!”

Nathan just grinned as he lowered his head to lick the underside base of the brunette’s erect cock. His long hair brushed his thighs and balls, making the man underneath him shiver.

Nathan began to nip and lick slowly up the underside of Toki’s length. He felt his own strain against his trousers. He wanted to peel but he also didn’t want to stop driving Toki wild. He licked slowly around the glans, making the brunette moan low. 

The older man curled his tongue around the glans again before licking the precum dripping from the tip and taking Toki’s cock into his mouth. He ran his hands up and down the young man’s thighs as he slid along his length to his bury his nose in the treasure trail. 

“Jaaa!” Toki thrust gently into Nathan’s mouth as he worked his fingers into the other’s long black hair. “Ooh, dat feels so goods, Nathan! Is want yous so much. Takes me nows!”

The older man only hummed around the younger man’s cock, making him cry out and thrust upward. The brunette wrapped his legs over the other man’s shoulders and held him close. His fingers wrapped around the black hair and held on. 

Nathan bobbed up and down as much as he could with Toki holding on to him. His hands stroked down the brunette’s thighs to his groin to tease and fondle his balls. 

“Ja, ODIN! Ooooh, Nathan, Is want mores! Please!” Toki moaned. He whispered. “…please….”

Nathan pulled back as far as he could with Toki holding him in the double embrace. The younger man slid his fingers from the long black hair reluctantly before unwrapping his legs. The older man slipped off the bed long enough to remove his pants before climbing back on between the younger man’s legs. 

The older man stalked up the bed after Toki, who backed up to the pillows. Nathan growled at the younger man, sending a shiver down his spine. He climbed up the other’s body until he hovered face to face, his long black hair framing the brunette’s face, and growled again. 

Toki’s eyes rolled back as he shivered again. Nathan’s growls always had thrilled him and made him melt. He reached up and pulled the green eyed man down to savage his mouth. The older man ground against the younger in a slow cycle motion which he soon matched.

Toki broke the kiss with “Tease! Damns you, Nathan, takes me now.”

Nathan pulled back to fish the lube out of the bedside table. Toki took it from him and sat up. “Lets me do dat.”

The black haired man stayed up on his knees as the brunette took his cock in his hand and put a thick line of lube along it from base to tip. The coolness made Nathan shiver. Toki spread the lube over the large cock using both his hands, stroking up, down and around. 

Nathan moaned at his lover’s touch, his eyes closed and his head back. His hands slowly, cautiously until his found the brunette’s head and his fingers thread into the fine strands.

Toki finished and sat back, catching Nathan’s hands as they slid from his hair. He kissed both of them before squeezing some lube on one. Then he lay back on the bed and put his feet on the bed to give the big man access.

Nathan circled Toki’s puckered entry before slipping a finger inside to stroke and tease the younger man. 

Toki moaned “More!”

Nathan slipped in another finger and scissored in and out of the brunette, making him moan more and lift his hips in rhythm. He teased a little more before slipping in a third finger, thrusting and stretching a little rougher. 

“Ja! Ahhsss! Please, Nathan, Is want mores.” Toki groaned.

“So, you want more of this old man, punk?” Nathan growled. He twisted his fingers in as deep as he could reach before pulling out.

“JA! Is wants you, old man.” Toki grinned at him. “Is wants you forever.”

The older man positioned himself over the younger man, pushing just inside his entry, teasing still. “How much do you want me? All of me?”

“Jaaaa. Alls of you! Now!”

Nathan pushed all the way in, slowly. He growled as he did, enjoying Toki’s moan. “Ah, young punk, this old man is going to eat you up.”

Nathan lowered his head and licked Toki’s neck and shoulder. He nipped and sucked right where his neck curved up from his shoulder before biting with increasing force until he felt the skin break and blood welled up.

Toki groaned and tried to buck up against Nathan. But the older man had pinned him to the bed by staying buried deep inside him. He hadn’t move since he went balls deep.

“Moves, Nathan!” He groaned again. “Please, takes me hard and fast! Be roughs with me tonight. Is wants to ache three days from nows.”

Nathan licked another drop of blood from Toki’s shoulder before moving to kiss his lips and slipping his tongue inside the brunette’s warm mouth. 

Toki tasted his blood on Nathan’s lips and tongue. They savored each other’s taste before the older man pulled back.

“Well, young punk, you wish is my command tonight.” Nathan purred as he began to move, pulling out before thrusting in harder. 

With each stroke, Nathan increased his speed and force, Toki matching him in rhythm. The brunette pulled the black haired man back down to savage his mouth again. He slid his tongue along his lips before teasing his way past them and into his mouth. 

Toki wrapped his legs around Nathan’s waist, letting the older slip a bit deeper into him. He was moaning with each stroke as the older man hit his sweet spot. He stroked one hand down the older man’s neck, around to his chest, to rub roughly over his nipples. Then he continued down to take his neglected cock in hand to squeeze and stroke roughly along it.

Nathan broke the kiss, shifted his weight to his right, and pushed Toki’s hand away. He took the brunette’s cock with a squeeze. He growled, “Mine, punk. I’ll do that.”

He gave another squeeze before pumping the younger man hard and fast to match his rhythm. Toki cried out and thrust his hips up hard. “JA! Ooooo, feels so good! Is close, Nathan! Harder!”

The older man growled and thrust harder, sending the younger man over his edge with a cry. Toki bucked his hips up as he came hard, shooting spurt after spurt of cum over his chest and Nathan’s hand. He reached up and thread his hands into the black hair and pulled his lover down for another kiss.

Nathan roared into Toki’s mouth as he thrust deep into the other man. The brunette tightened around him and pushed him to his orgasm as well. With shallow trusts in, Nathan filled Toki to overflowing, both shivering from all the sensations they gave each other.

Toki tightened his legs across Nathan to hold him close as they ground together in small circular motions. 

Panting, Nathan pulled back and rested his forehead against Toki’s. “Is that good enough to last five days, young punk?”

The younger man smiled up at him. “Ja, old mans. It wills give mes something to looks forwards to, toos. But Is all messy nows. Is thinks we needs a shower, ja?”

Nathan licked his hand clean of Toki’s cum before saying, “Shower, ja.”

The older man pulled out of him and back, slipping off of the bed before holding his clean hand out to help the younger man up. He let the brunette walk ahead of him into the bathroom, swatting his butt. 

Toki yelped and looked back at him. A wicked grin spread across his face. They showered quickly, for all that they teased and groped each other. When they had toweled off, Nathan was leaving the room when Toki applied the wet towel of revenge. The older man growled and advanced on the younger, who laughed and ran for the bed. 

Nathan growled as he climbed on the bed after him catching Toki and pinning his arms behind. The brunette was laughing until the black haired man captured his mouth with yet another growl. 

Toki melted into the kiss and Nathan’s arms, slowly falling back down onto the bed, pulling the older man with him. They tasted each other’s mouth and nipped at the other’s lips until their breathing became rough again. 

Nathan pulled away just enough to ask “Again?” with a gleam in his green eyes.

Toki considered a moment before saying “Nos, Is….will waits. It wills be better den.”

“Ah, the old man worn you out after all!” The older man grinned at him.

“Pffft! Nos, Is just is tired from a longs hard days at works is all. Mine boss is a slaves driver.” Toki yawned.

“A slave driver, uh?” Nathan pulled the covers up over them both. 

“Ja.” Toki yawned again. “And Is gots a hard days tomorrows, too.”

“Yeah, I think your boss is going to work you hard again tomorrow.” 

“Nos, he can’ts. Wes got doctors’ appointments wes got to keeps.” Another yawn as Toki’s voice quieted.

Nathan yawned himself then as he wrapped an arm over Toki and settled in for the night.

Day 1

The four men meet at their doctor’s office at the Immortals’ medical center early in the afternoon the next day. For three of them, it was a little uncomfortable. At least there was no signs saying “Fertility Clinic”. Toki was the only one who was indifferent to it…..and grinning at their discomfort.

“Alright, gentlemen, I’ve gotten your records and everything is perfect, so we can start right away.” The doctor told them. “Now, who is going to be the donor or are all of you?”

“All of us, doctor. We decided on all of us.” Charles answered for them. 

“Well, I’m sure your friend would be pleased. I met her when she had her eggs harvested. It was a sad situation, but she was trying to be strong. I think her hope was that you would want to do this.” The doctor said. “She did say that her eggs were not to be touched until you had made your decisions.” The doctor replied.

“Now, I see in your records that you have donated before, Mr. Wartooth. Have you told the others what to expect?”

“Ja, a bits. But dat was when I was mortals. Is it differences in whats we does?” Toki asked.

“Not really. You don’t have to change your day to day habits. Other than you can’t have any sex, not even ‘self service’ for the five days. This is done to make sure we get the best sample, the healthiest sperm. Not to annoy you.” The doctor chuckled. 

“Now, when did you last have intercourse?”

Each of the men shifted a bit uneasy. Skwisgaar broke the silence first. “Dis morning Is thinks. It was still darks out.”

Nathan cleared his throat. “It was last night for us.”

“That’s fine. We can start the count from today then. I’ll have my assistant make an appoint for all of you for your donations in five days.” The doctor said. “Good luck, gentlemen.”

They left the office with….well, slightly stunned looks on their faces. The ride down in the elevator started out quiet.

“Are you going back to the office?” Charles broke the silence, staring at the door of the elevator.

“No,” Nathan answered. “Got done everything we needed this morning. Thought we’d have lunch and then do….something.”

“Ja, dere is a new exhibit at de arts museum.” Toki said, with a quick glance to the others. He had a deep look in his eyes. “Wes….can dos dis, rights?”

Skwisgaar looked at Charles, who was still staring hard at the elevator doors. He swallowed hard before answering. “Ja… Is thinks. It’lls be har…diffi-cults. Buts wes will do dis…for Janets and us.”

Charles started straight ahead still. When he spoke, just before the doors opened on the ground floor, it was in a very quiet voice. “I can do this, but I have never wanted you more, Skwisgaar, then I do right now.”

“Is knows, lawyer man. Is de same ways.” Skwisgaar’s hand ghosted over his head before he put it into his jacket pocket. “Is knows.”

 

~~~~~~~~

That night the four men had dinner together. They thought it would help distract them. It didn’t really, but they put on a good show of it.

Charles and Skwisgaar left to head down to their place. Instead of the normal stolen kissed in the elevator, they stood with space between them, feeling awkward like on a first date.

They hung their suit jackets up, moved around their penthouse, keeping a slight distance between them. Almost like they were afraid to touch. Skwisgaar poured them both drinks and when he handed the lawyer the drink, their hands brushed. The blond pulled his hand back like he was shocked. And then looked embarrassed by his reaction.

They sat on either end of the sofa, a cushion between them, and watched a movie while they drank. But neither really followed the plot. Each was too aware of the other man. 

Skwisgaar finished his drink and stared at the empty glass in his hands. “Charlies, Is…..could goes stay wit’ a friends if dat would be easier.”

“Oh, gods, no! Skwisgaar, this is your home, too. I… don’t want you to go. I…” Charles looked at him. “We can do this. We can touch each other without….going all the way.”

The blond smiled sadly at him. “Are yous sures?” 

He reached out and stroked the brunette’s hair, his hand sliding through the fine strands, to back of his head, following the curve of his skull down to his neck.

Charles groaned as his eyes closed and he leaned his head back into Skwisgaar’s touch. “Alright, it will be hard….it is hard. But we can do this. Can’t we?”

“Cold showers and unsexy thoughts?” Skwisgaar leaned in and ghosted a kiss on his lover’s lips. “Ja, wes do dis. If wes gots to starts over, wes starts over.”

The lawyer looked into his blue eyes. “Let’s make a bet. We won’t be the ones to fail at this. We will make it the whole five days.”

“Ja, whats do wes wins?”

“I will screw your brains out after this. In five days time, we will barely make the bed before I have you screaming my name. I’ll drag Nathan and Toki in if you want a gang bang. But we will spend the five days after in bed to make up for the lack of sex now.”

The blond leaned in, his breath ghosting over the brunette’s face, his voice almost a whisper. “Ja, Is like dat bet.”

Charles kissed the other’s lips lightly. “Then to bed now? To sleep and get one night out of the way and have only four days to go?”

“Ja, to sleeps.” 

They rose and walked back to the bedroom hand in hand. Skwisgaar went to his dresser and managed to find a pair of pj bottoms. He was surprised he had a pair. He hadn’t worn anything to bed since moving in with the lawyer. Even when he slept alone because Charles was away on a business trip.

Skwisgaar sat on the far side of the bed, his back to Charles to strip and pull on the pj pants. He turned around to find that Charles had stripped down to his boxers and was slipping between the sheets. 

Skwisgaar slipped in behind Charles and they spooned together, his arm around his lawyer man. The last thing Charles heard as he drifted off was “Wes can do dis, my love. Wes can do dis.”

~~~~~~~~

Nathan’s and Toki’s first night wasn’t much better. They cleared the table after the other men left. Then Nathan went to do some work before turning in. Toki tried to watch the news and couldn’t concentrate any better than the two men in the penthouse below him. 

He gave up after awhile and told Nathan he was heading to bed. When Nathan looked up at him from his work, those green eyes almost made him fail in his resolve. Toki muttered a quick goodnight and hurried off to the bedroom.

The brunette stripped and almost climbed into bed naked. Then thought better of it. He went to pull out one of the pj bottoms he would wear on a lazy Sunday when it was only the two of them around. He had told the older man he liked to make him work for his prize. Of course, Nathan took no time at all pulling the bottoms off of Toki, so it wasn’t much work.

Toki was bending over to pull on the bottoms when he heard Nathan groan. The other man had entered to the sight of Toki’s bare ass. He finished pulling up the bottoms before turning around to face the other man.

“Cold shower…. I need to take a cold shower.” Nathan rumbled and headed off to the bathroom.

Toki sighed and climbed into bed. It wasn’t all that long before Nathan came back in with a towel around his waist. He pulled an almost matching pair of sleep pants out of his dresser, dropped the towel (with his back to Toki), and pulled them on.

“Yous did dat delib-erately.” Toki glared at him. 

“Yeah, payback, blue eyes.” Nathan grinned at him. 

“Is was accidentals.” Toki pouted. “Didn’t knows you were coming ins.”

“I think…..we are making this harder than it has to be.” Nathan said as he sat on the bed next to Toki. “How did you do it before?”

“Its was easies before. Is didn’t haves anyones den.” Toki admitted. 

Nathan reached out and traced Toki’s lips with his fingers. The younger man moaned, kissed, and sucked on the tips. His tongue curled around the other man’s fingers. 

“Keep that up and I won’t be responsible for my action, punk.” Nathan purred. “We’ll have to start over.”

“Noooo.” Toki moaned and pulled back. “Is…wait, old man.”

“Well, then we just use this bed for sleeping tonight. And make it one day down.” Nathan leaned in and kissed the brunette. 

He then climbed into bed and stretched out next to the brunette. Toki scooted closer and Nathan draped his arm over him. Both men shifted a bit, trying to hide the semi-erections both were experiencing as they drifted off to sleep.

Day 2

Charles was up early and showered and dressed before Skwisgaar even woke up. Which helped to no end. His thoughts had drifted while he was in the shower and he almost blew it. The lawyer used all sorts of thoughts to try to reverse the his growing erection and nothing really worked until he thought of Janet when he first met her. And that created an insight that would grew in the next few days.

Skwisgaar woke up as the lawyer was finishing straightening his red tie. As he leaned over to kiss the blond good morning, Skwisgaar caught it and held a long moment as they slowly savored each other’s mouth.

The younger man let go of the tie reluctantly and the lawyer made his get away. 

Charles was busy all day, which worked in his favor for a change. He hardly had a chance to think of Skwisgaar. But the few times he did, his thoughts veered into wicked areas.

With a shake of his head, he was back to work.

Skwisgaar had a day off from classes (he had finally gone back to school to finish a degree), he ran errands and shopped for dinner. He had it a little harder than his lawyer man. The blond had long bits of free time where his mind would wander to thoughts he would rather not have right then. And when he was in the grocery store, he kept finding items that sparked memories. The worst being fresh strawberries and chocolate, a fetish they had picked up from Nathan and Toki. He almost bought some and decided to wait.

The blond made it home and put the purchases away. And then had time to kill before the lawyer got home from work. He almost went to read a book until he spotted Erotic Art Through Time and Space. No, that was not a good idea!

He found a boring movie on TV instead.

~~~~~~~~

Nathan and Toki did not have it so easy. They got up together and worked together. Morning showers were lonely affairs for a change. And both wore robes that they rarely used. 

But finally they were out of the penthouse and off to work. They could keep busy there. Sort of. While they did not share an office, Toki was Nathan’s assistant and in and out of his office all day. He’d find himself leaning in toward the older man when he was showing him some item or report until they would almost touch and then suddenly move away as if shocked. 

Nathan would find himself looking up and losing his concentration watching Toki move about the office. And god help him if the brunette had to bend over to get a file or something. Toki would turn around to find Nathan looking down at some paperwork on his desk and muttering something under his breath.

But somehow or other, they made it through the day without any ‘incident’. Now, they only had the night. Together. A long night with nothing to do, alone together.

It was a good thing that all there was boring movies on the television that night. 

And cold showers. Lots of cold water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TBC


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They survive the waiting time, just barely.

Day 3

The third day, again, went better for Charles and Skwisgaar than for Nathan and Toki.

Charles was busier than the day before and Skwisgaar had several intense classes. But they were nervous and on edge. Almost jumpy. Charles was distracted and had to refocus again and again. 

Skwisgaar was needled by classmates. He finally let a couple of them in on what was going on. And of course they got worse. And began taking bets on whether or not the blond could do it. Skwisgaar told them he was sorry he shared his problems with them and stalked off in a huff.

~~~~~~~~

Toki had a few matters that took him out of the office for awhile that day. Nathan thought that would help until he found himself thinking of his lover to get distracted.

Lunch time rolled around and Toki was still out of the office. Nathan called down to Charles to see if he was free for lunch, which the lawyer agreed to faster than he usually did.

They went to one of their usual places and placed their orders. It wasn’t until the waiter brought their food and left them to eat before Nathan even brought up the situation.

“So…” the black haired man said, “…how’s it going?”

Charles let out a sigh before he answered. “It’s not…easy. I walked in on Skwisgaar in the shower this morning and could do nothing but stare at him. I wanted him so bad right then. And I‘m not use to showering alone either.”

“Well,” Nathan rumbled. “At least we are saving on hot water.”

“How are you and Toki?”

“This has been the longest 2 ½ days of my life. I’ve gone without sex before, years even. But…” He sighed. “It’s difficult when you want the other so much it hurts. But it’s not just sex. It’s…..”

The lawyer nodded. “It’s like having a part of yourself you can’t feel. At least we are half way through this.”

“Last night, we slept back to back with a lot of bed between.” Nathan looked forlorn. “We don’t even do that when we fight. Hell, we don’t even fight!”

Charles had a thoughtful look in his eyes. “What do you say we plan an evening after our….donations. Just the four of us, at home, as soon as our appointments are over. All of us might want….more than just each other by then.”

“I’ll ask Toki. But I don’t see him objecting.”  
~~~~~~~~

The ride home for Nathan and Toki was in silence. Toki shuffling papers, pretending to work, and looking at Nathan every so often out of the corner of his eyes. 

Nathan wasn’t even pretending to do anything but stare out the window, sighing every five minutes. 

The ride up to their penthouse was even quieter. They hadn’t been that silent when they had to back on their 1st anniversary. Toki would start to say something and then change his mind. Nathan would look over at the brunette, start to reach out, and then change his mind.

It was like they thought they would explode if they so much as acknowledged the other.

They hang their coats and then their suit jackets up, getting in each other’s way, looking at the other with such longing before turning.

Jean-Pierre served them their dinner and then left to prepare and serve Charles’ and Skwisgaar’s meal. (Those two usually ate later because the lawyer worked later.) 

The two men behaved as if they were on their first date. Actually, worse than on their real first date.

Halfway through dinner, Nathan growled and threw his fork down on his plate. “Toki, this is ridicules! We aren’t going to ruin anything if we talk to each other. Touch each.”

Toki looked at the other man shyly. “Ja, buts Is don’t knows if Is can controls myselfs if Is touch yous.”

The black haired man reached across the table and ran his hand along the brunette’s jaw and back into his hair, stroking just about his ear with his thumb. “See, no explosion, no lost of control.” 

Toki turned his head with a moan and planted a kiss on Nathan’s wrist, or as close as he could get. “Wes still sittings down.”

“Why don’t we make a challenge of it? See how close we can get without ruining it.” Nathan almost purred. “We…never did that. Just talked.”

“Dats cause yous been lookings for mes so longs yous don’t want to wastes times any mores.” Toki grinned at him. “Yous gots 400 years to makes up.”

“Ja. But we could have 400, 500, or even more coming to us.” Nathan whispered. “I should be more… patient.”

“Buts….Is don’t wants yous to be patients.” Toki had reached up and clasped Nathan’s hand in his and leaned into the touch. “Is will be patients now, for two more days.”

“Let’s finish dinner and then we’ll do something before bed. Something we aren’t running away from each other.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Charles and Skwisgaar, on the other hand, filled the air with talk, meaningless talk. The blond chatted about his day. The brunette responding almost absentmindedly. But neither looked at each other. They danced around each with words.

Until, finally after dinner was over, Jean-Pierre long gone for the night, Charles grabbed Skwisgaar as they were putting the remains of dinner away. It was just by his arm, but they both reacted like electricity ran through them.

Skwisgaar gasped and then moaned “Charlies!”. He turned to the lawyer and took him in his arms and kissed him deeply, passionately.

Charles melted into the kiss and his arms, sliding his own arms around and pulling the blond in tighter. They stayed locked together, slowly savoring each other, until they felt their bodies responding more than they wanted right then.

Skwisgaar pushed them apart with another groan. Frustrated, he stared into the lawyer’s hazel eyes before lowering his forehead to rest against the other man. “Ohs, lawyer man, Is want yous so much.”

“I know, my heart, I know.” The older man whispered. “Two more days. Two more days and we will have an orgy if you want. I want. I’ve invited Nathan and Toki to join us afterward.”

The blond smiled and purred. “Befores or afters wes yous knows whats?”

“During?” Charles smiled. 

“Oh, ja! Dats more funs.” Skwisgaar grinned. “Wes can tease Janets dat ways. ’Causes yous know she is watching us.”

The lawyer smiled sadly. “Do you want to stay up or go to bed now?”

“Wells, if wes go to beds, wes can do dis cuddle things.” Skwisgaar purred. “And maybes plots stuff tos do tos Nathan and Toki. Maybes ties dem ups and dos kinkys things to dem?”

“I’m sure they won’t object….too much, wicked boy.”

 

Day 4

The four men were less….stressed the next day. Still frustrated, but they were easier to deal with. They just wanted the day over with now.

Nathan told Charles that his invitation was agreeable with Toki and him. So the lawyer made arrangements so that they would take care of dinner. He knew they would not want to be interrupted by Jean-Pierre.

Skwisgaar endured the comments from his friends at university with a bit better dignity than the day before. Which meant they stopped trying after not being able to get a rise from him. He got an inspiration and called Charles to ask him out on a ‘date’ that night. The lawyer was amused enough to agree.

Nathan and Toki were both less nerves, but no less distracted during the day. The older man took to teasing the younger by touching him when they were close. If Toki had to show him something at his desk or walking to a meeting. The brunette would blush and swat at him. Then giggled.

The ride home they sat close together and just quietly savored the other being there.

The two Immortals decided to just have dinner, maybe find something movie on to watch, and then head to bed. After all, tomorrow was the big day. The sooner they got to it, the sooner it would be over. And they wanted it over.

They had sent Jean-Pierre back to Mount Ida. The four men were going to be headed back home from the city in two days after all. They were only staying long enough to get the ‘donations’ done. And as they would have dinner with Charles and Skwisgaar tomorrow, they could handle tonight on their own.

Nathan and Toki made pasta for themselves, teasing and flirting as they tried to work without overcooking anything. The kitchen was filled with laughter and sighs as well as chants of ‘one more night, one more night’.

Later, after dinner, while putting the dishes in the washer and cleaning up, Nathan caught Toki in his arms and kissed him slowly before looking him in his eyes. He purred “This …feels like a first date.” 

“Afters almost threes year?” Toki smiled at him.

“Yeah, we sort of went straight to living together.” The older man grinned back. “Well, date night it is. Tomorrow…”

“Orgys nights.” The brunette smirked.

“Oh, don’t remind me right now!” Nathan groaned. “I could so easily slip up right now.”

Toki slid his hand up into the long black hair and pulled the other down into a long, passionate kiss. He ended it with a purr. “Is could teases yous all nights if yous wants.”

“Oh, fuck the movie!” Nathan moaned. “Tease me, blue eyes, tease me.”

“Wes can gets close, buts stops before wes, you knows, gets too fars.” Toki kissed along his strong jaw to his ear. 

“Jaaa! Let’s go to bed now.” Nathan purred.

Toki stepped back and took the older man’s hand and they headed back to the bedroom. There, they kissed again as Nathan closed the door with a click.

They moved slowly toward the bed, barely breaking the kiss. Once there, they undressed each other after kicking off their shoes. The brunette unbuttoned the black haired man’s shirt and pulled it free from him. Then he did the same for him. They peeled down to their boxers.

When Toki reached for his, Nathan caught his hand. “No, let’s keep them to remind us.” 

“Okays.” Toki pulled back the bed covers and climbed in. He patted the bed beside him before Nathan slipped in with him.

Their hands traveled their bodies as they kissed again, slow, long strokes all over naked skin. Nathan ran his hand down Toki’s back to cup his ass and pull him in tight, trembling with the urge to grind against the brunette.

Toki moaned with suppressed desire. He panted “Is…Is think wes shoulds not go furthers.”

“Yeah, I’m…having the same problem.” Nathan’s voice was rough. “Let’s just…go to sleep if we can.”

“Ja, makes tomorrow comes faster.” Toki kissed Nathan one last time and then turned around to spoon with him. 

“Arrgh! I’m not sure this is a good position, Wartooth.”

“Lumps it, old mans. Is likes it.” Toki replied.

“Old man again? Tomorrow night you ain’t gonna walk right!” Nathan growled in his ear.

“Promises, promises, old mans.” The younger man whispered.

~~~~~~~~~

The other two men’s ‘date night’ went wonderfully. They flirted gently, slowly, over dinner. Something they hadn’t done, ever. They had just fallen into bed that first night and hadn’t really romanced each other. Their passion had burned bright and high from the very start. 

So, after almost three years together, they had their ‘first date’. Quiet talk instead of kinky, whispered suggestions. Light touches above the table instead of gropes under it. 

And a long walk home, holding hands, without one dragging the other into some dark alley or park. 

In the ride up in the elevator at the hotel, Charles lifted Skwisgaar’s hand to his lips for kisses along the blond’s long fingers. “This was nice, different, but nice.”

“Ja. Wes should do dis more oftens. Who knews it would be goods to be slows and gentles.” Skwisgaar purred. “Buts tomorrows nights, yous is still mines.”

“Oh, really now, young man.” Charles keyed in the security code to their penthouse and opened the door. “Suppose I have something different to say about that?” 

The blond stayed just outside the doorway. “Ja, yous can says something different.”

The lawyer reached out, grabbed the blond’s coat, and dragged him into the penthouse to close and lock the door.   
He pushed the taller man up against the door to kiss him roughly. 

Panting, Charles pulled back. “Yes, I’ll say something about that, my captive. Don’t make me ruin it and punish you tonight. We’d have to start all over again.”

“Ah, Odin! Don’t do dat, lawyer man! Is couldn’t takes it agains!” Skwisgaar moaned. “Tomorrow’s is its.”

“Alright, my captive. I won’t punish you tonight.” The lawyer’s voice was rough with desire. “Tomorrow is only hours away.”

Day 5

The four men actually did manage to sleep that night. And, if they didn’t wake up with morning wood, they had soon after. They were restless and hurried through their showers and breakfast. Then paced their penthouses or channel surfed through the morning news programs while waiting to leave for their appointment at the clinic.

They shared the limo in the ride to the clinic, each restless in their seats. They looked everywhere but each other. 

Nathan bounced one leg up and down until Toki put his hand on it to stop it. The older man looked sheepish a moment and sat still for a brief moment until he started doing it again with the other leg. The brunette just sighed and was glad the ride was almost over.

The four men almost jumped from the still moving limo as it pulled up in front of the medical building. They were through the lobby and into the elevator with a rapid walk. It seemed to take forever to rise just a few floors. And they were early. The office wasn’t even open yet.

Fortunately, the receptionist was on the next elevator and unlocked the door and let them in to wait for the medical staff. 

Toki seemed the most relaxed, sitting back in the chair. Charles appeared almost as calm. But he rested his head on one hand while the other tapped his leg his crossed over his knee, like a busy man who was kept waiting.

Skwisgaar perched on the edge of his chair, shifting uncomfortably, trying to hide his arousal. And Nathan… he paced. From the receptionist’s desk to the front door and back. His back was stiff and he stalked the room.

It seemed to take forever for the medical personal to arrive and the donation rooms to be readied. The four men has survived five days and now seemed about to ruin it because of a few minutes.

Finally, a medical assistant came out to show them to their rooms. 

“You will each have your own room. We have videos, magazines, or other aids if you need them. And when you’re done, just push the button by the door and wait for someone to mark and collect your donation.” She ushered Toki into his room first.

“Nos thanks you.” The brunette took the cup and shut the door.

“I don’t think any of us will need any ‘aids’ after five days.” Charles said as he took the cup from her and went to the next room.

Skwisgaar just took the offered item and went into the room across the hall from his lawyer man and shut the door without saying a word.

The woman held up the last cup for Nathan. “Are you….”

“No, I will not need anything. Except maybe another cup. It isn’t big enough.” The dark haired Immortal almost growled.

“I’ve heard that before.” The medical assistant muttered.

Nathan turned in the doorway to the room. “I have not had sex with my partner in five days. A partner I searched 400 years for. When we have had it every day since we met over two years ago. It’s not big enough.”

He reached out and plucked an unmarked cup from the cart by his room’s door. He grinned at the woman as he shut the door. As the door closed, Nathan leaned against it with a sigh for just a moment before pushing off and looking were he should ‘do the deed’ most comfortably.

Toki sat down on the examination table; it’s back was up enough to be lounge chair. He undid his pants enough to take out his fully engorged penis and leaned back. His eyes closed and his thoughts went to what he wanted to do to and with the man across the hall from him as he stroked himself. After five days of no sex, the end came faster than he thought it would and he filled the cup with a groan.

The same happened for Skwisgaar. He didn’t even bother with the exam table or the chair in the room. The tall blond just leaned against the nearest wall, unzipped, and was done almost as fast as the brunette. He filled up the cup almost to over flowing, cleaned himself up, and zipped up.

The lawyer wasn’t far behind. He came hard and fast, in his mind’s eye his blond captive was writhing on the bed in front of him, begging for release. Charles filled the cup and snapped on the lid. He was adjusting his clothes as he realized he wanted more than simple release later.

While each of the others suppress the desire to call out loud when they came, Nathan didn’t care if the whole city heard him when he came. He roared as his self induced orgasm flooded his senses. He did fill one cup and then almost the second before he tucked himself away and hit the button to turn on the light over the door in the hallway, a split second behind the other three.

The medical staff had been startled by Nathan’s roar. For one thing, no one had ever finished that fast, let alone four at once.

The woman who had ushered them into the rooms came back to label and collect their donations. The black haired man smirked at her when he handed her his two cups and her eye brows climbed into her hairline at the, er, amount of his donation.

“Does the doctor need to see us today?” Charles asked as they left the rooms to meet up in the hallway.

“Er, no.” The woman said, still a bit flustered that for once one cup wasn’t enough. “You will be contacted in about a month once we have checked the sperm and fertilized the eggs. I understand the mother whose eggs we will be using isn’t able to carry the babies to term?”

“She….is deceased.” Nathan said quietly.

“I’m sorry.” The woman replied. “Then you will be received the dossiers several of our best surrogates to choose from to carry the babies.”

“Then, if we are no longer needed, shall we go, gentlemen?” Charles gestured toward the waiting room door and freedom.

They walked rapidly through the waiting room and out to the elevators. They were lucky enough to have the car to themselves on the ride down. As the door closed, each man was on his partner in a flash, grinding against each as they grew hard again, moaning into the kisses that seemed to devour each other’s faces.

Toki kissed down Nathan’s jaw to his neck to suck on his throat where it curved up from his chest.

“Oh, gods! Wartooth, I can’t wait to get you home!” The black haired man groaned. His hands threaded into the brunette’s long, silky hair to hold him so he could repeatedly savage his mouth, chin, jaw line, anything he could reach. 

Panting, Toki pulled back enough to rasp out. “Homes, wes wait untils wes gets homes and wes not leaves for four days.”

“Ummm, excellent idea, Toki.” Charles said with a grin. “We don’t have to hold back any longer, Skwisgaar.”

The tall blond’s hands had slid into the lawyer’s coat, under his suit jacket to cup his ass to grind slowly against him. “Ja, lawyer man. And wes won’ts.”

The elevator doors opened on the lobby and they were out and into their limo where Nathan snapped a curt “Home.” to the driver. The car pulled away from the curb as soon as the doors were closed.

The trip home was as quiet as the ride to the clinic, but this time it was because the men were definitely paying each other attention. 

Charles was more restless than he thought he would be. He had question to ask that he wasn’t sure how it would be answered. He wanted Skwisgaar more right now than he had the past three years, but he also wanted….more. 

The limo pulled up in front of their hotel. They were through the lobby and into the elevator as if the hounds of hell were after them. Only then did Charles make his request.

The lawyer licked his lips and drew a breath. “Skwisgaar, I want you more right now than I have ever done before. But….”

The blond reached over and brushed a stay lock of hair out of his lawyer man’s face. A rare occurrence. “Buts, lawyer man? Yous wants more?”

“How….?”

“Is know yous well, Charles. Is don’t minds. Is have yous to myself before too longs.” Skwisgaar purred. 

“Then, Nathan, Toki,” Charles turned to the other men in the elevator. “I want to be overwhelmed.”

Nathan raised one eyebrow. “Oh, really? Well, Toki, it’s up to you. We will get to be alone sooner or later.”

“Is does want to bes alone with yous.” Toki looked at Charles in thought. 

The lawyer had a hungry look in his eyes. The long haired brunette moved closer and took his chin in one hand. “Wells, if Skwisgaar isn’t going to kicks my ass…..”

Toki kissed Charles slowly as the elevator rose to their floor. After a few moments, both Nathan and Skwisgaar cleared their throats loudly. 

They broke the kiss with chuckles. Toki grinned. “Maybes dey don’t like dis now.”

“Too bad. We’ll just have to show them some more attention later.” Charles replied as the elevator dinged and the doors opened on their floor. He lead the way out to open the door to his and Skwisgaar’s penthouse.

In a few moments time, the only pieces of clothing that got hung where they should where the men’s coats. Shoes were abandoned next. With a few socks, the rest of them scattered along the way to the bedroom. Suit jackets were next, one actually made a chair. The rest just dropped along the way.

Shirts were next, but no ties were in sight. Undershirts next. The last of the socks along with some belts were in the hallway to the bedroom. Pants made it into the room with boxers, a pair of briefs, and, well, nothing made the floor by the bed, next to the ties.

Toki climbed on the bed at Nathan’s prompting as he dug the lube from the night table drawer. The brunette settled down against the pillows, waiting for the other two.

Charles had Skwisgaar in a lip lock as he backed him up to the bed. When they could back up no further, the short haired brunette pushed the blond down on the bed and climbed on after him. 

Skwisgaar crawled backwards up the bed as Charles ‘stalked’ him on his hands and knees. Until he hovered over him and captured his mouth again, grinding their bodies together on the bed.

Nathan stroked some lube on his cock as he watched the scene on the bed- Toki just above the two writhing on the bed, slowing stroking himself, eyes hazy with desire. As Nathan walked down and got on the bed behind Charles, the lawyer sat back on his knees, his hands running along the blond’s thighs. 

The black haired man slid up right behind Charles, pulling him back against his chest and turned his head back to kiss him. He had added more lube to his left hand and he reached around to slick up the short haired brunette’s rock hard erection. Nathan rubbed again Charles’ ass and between his legs as he stroked him, drawing a deep moan from the older man.

“Da is such a turns on, lawyer man.” Skwisgaar purred. “Buts Is wants some attentions, too.”

Without breaking his kiss with Nathan, Charles reached out and wrapped his hand around the head of the blond’s cock.   
He rolled the tip in his fingers and rubbed his thumb over the slit that was weeping precum already. 

The older men ended the kiss and Charles turned his full attention on the blond stretched before him. He took a firm hold on Skwisgaar’s hips and pulled him up his folded legs, his ass resting on the lawyer’s thighs. Nathan reached around again to help Charles position himself at the blond’s entrance. With the other man’s help, the lawyer pushed just the head of his cock into his lover and then slowly rocked his hips back and forth while sliding him up his thighs. Skwisgaar draped his long legs over Charles’ shoulders as he purred “Ah, ja, lawyer man! Makes me feels sooo goods!”

Nathan, kneeling behind Charles with his knees wide enough to fit around the two men in front of him, teased Charles’ entrance to stretch him before spreading his cheeks and pushing steadily into the lawyer. 

“Oh, gods, yes!” Charles moaned. He shifted his hips a little higher, which both let Nathan slide in a little more and made him slide into Skwisgaar just a bit more. 

He leaned down and kissed the blond roughly before pushing up on his elbows and looking at the other brunette and moaned. “Toki, please!”

Toki was still slowly stroking himself, not that his cock need the attention with the view in front of him. His eyes were hazy and he was licking his lips. “Ja, lawyer man. Is ready for yous.”

The long haired brunette moved closer to the trio, his knees on either side of Skwisgaar’s head, just touching his shoulders. One hand stroked the short hair of the other man before cupping his skull as he held his cock for Charles to lick. 

Charles lapped up the precum from the tip and savored it like it was fine liquor before wrapping his lips around the velvet head of Toki’s cock. 

Toki pushed forward as Charles rocked forward himself. Nathan moved forward and then pulled back, holding the lawyer’s hips, setting a slow rhythm to start, controlling the other man’s movement as well as his own.

Skwisgaar didn’t just lay there, licking his lips at Toki’s rump. He ran his hands up the back of the brunette’s thighs, making him shiver, before grabbing his firm butt and squeezing. The blond then slipped his arms between his legs and wrapped them around so he lift himself up. He licked just behind Toki’s sack back to his puckered entry and back to run his tongue over his balls. He worked over his friend as the other slowly pumped into his lawyer man’s mouth.

The four men slowly picked up speed, each trembling with the control. They really wanted to tear into each other after five days of no sex, but they also wanted to last as long as it could. 

The moans from all four started low and deep and it grew until the bedroom seemed to shudder along with the men. There were few coherent words. Just “Jaaa!” “Oh, you feel soo good!” and little else.

Charles was as overwhelmed as he wanted. He moaned around Toki as he filled his throat. The lawyer’s tongue worked to give as much pleasure as he got.

The lawyer was on his elbows over his blond, his hands gripping the other’s sides. He rocked his hips as much as he could with Nathan setting the pace. Charles shifted a bit and reached for Skwisgaar’s neglected erection. He squeezed, teased, and stroked as much as he could.

As overwhelmed as he was, Charles felt the fire begin to spread out from his groin fast. All he could do was squeeze Skwisgaar’s cock and moan around Toki’s to give warning before he came hard, his seed spurting deep into his lover and clenching around Nathan. He hummed and suck Toki as deep into his throat as he could.

The lawyer’s orgasm triggered the others. Nathan thrusting into him with a roar and holding hard enough to leave bruises on his hips.   
Skwisgaar was next. He covered his lawyer man’s hand and his own chest as he cried out wordlessly, falling back onto the bed.

Toki was last, pulling back and stroking himself off, coming on Charles’ tongue. The short haired brunette lapped it up and swallowed as much as he could. 

The four men froze a moment, just savoring the afterglow. Nathan moved first, slowly pulling out of Charles and climbing back off the bed. He had to steady himself a second.

Toki sat back, carefully moving away from Skwisgaar and sat on the pillows for a moment. 

Charles leaned down to catch Skwisgaar in a deep kiss. The blond slid his tongue in to taste just a bit of Toki on his lawyer man’s lips. He wrapped his long arms around the short haired brunette so all he could do was just slid his legs back until he was lying on top of the blond.

Nathan moved a bit wobbly toward the bathroom. He stopped in the doorway, holding onto the frame with his arms outstretched. He looked back over his shoulder at the bed. “Do you mind if I take a shower, Charles? Or we could leave if you two want some privacy?”

“No problem, Nathan.” Charles answered. “Do you mind if they stay for dinner, Skwisgaar?”

“Nos problems, lawyer man.” The blond purred. “Is gets you alones sooner or laters. Besides, dey mights wants to gets overs- whelms, too.”

Toki had suddenly found his legs as Nathan continued to stare at him over his shoulder. He somehow managed to get off the bed and across the bedroom to the bathroom doorway without staggering too much. 

“Dos yous want mes to scrub you backs, Nat’an?” Toki asked. “Wes not keeps de baths rooms too longs.”

The door was pushed mostly closed as Charles chuckled at them. “Don’t know why they bother after what we just did.”

“Dey just wants a bits of priv-a-cys.” Skwisgaar purred, stroking the other man’s hair. “Wes do a naps, den dinners? After wes showers?”

“Sounds good to me.” The lawyer had his head on the blond’s shoulder, nuzzling his neck. “I’m glad we did this, Skwisgaar. It feels right.”

“Its felts damn rights, lawyer man.”

Charles laughed. “Not the sex! But that did feel damn right. I mean the children. I’d never thought of it before. I think it was because I was afraid they would stay mortal and I’d watch them grow old while I stayed the same.”

“Ja, Is can under- stands dat, Charles.” Skwisgaar had a thoughtful look on his face. “Whats changed?”

“I think….” Charles pushed up to look the blond in the eyes. “…it’s because it’s Janet…and you’re here.”

They were interrupted by a couple of damp men coming out of the bathroom.

“Your turn, Ofdensen. We didn’t leave it that messy.” Nathan rumbled. “We didn’t have the energy.”

The four men changed places. Nathan spooned behind Toki on the bed, facing the center, and waited for the other two. They showered and returned to the bed. Skwisgaar and Charles mirrored the other two, with the blond behind his brunette.

They slowly drifted off to sleep and dreams of molesting their partners. Dreams they half remembered upon waking. At least enough to use what they dreamed up to great satisfaction all around.


End file.
